My Life
by RadioactiveMonsters98
Summary: Un One-Short que trata posterior de Amanecer Parte 2. Carlisle tiene la idea de pasar un tiempo con su amada esposa, en el cual demostraron su gran amor. Para endulzar con el amor mutuo de esta hermosa pareja. Regalo de cumpleaños para mary mustang cullen. Espero que les guste ;)


**_.My Life._**

Posterior a la cercana batalla con los Volturis; todos los vampiros que testificaron a favor de los Cullen, se dirigieron a sus respectivos países y hogares. Mientras que los Cullen se acomodaban nuevamente a sus actividades rutinarias, Ness crecía saludablemente rodeada de su inmensa y fantástica familia de vampiros que la adoraban y le transmitían mucho amor y enseñanza.

Al poco tiempo comenzaron a programar irse de Forks ya que cada vez se colocaban en una situación peligrosa por los razonamientos de los humanos; a Bella le costaba tener que separarse de su padre pero debían hacerlo para no ponerlo en riesgo; a este pudieron hacer creer que debían irse a Alaska para presentarse a la universidad pero que estarían en contacto cuando pudieran.

Mientras que los chicos vampiros se preparaban para irse a sus respectivas universidades, u otros en los colegios; Carlisle comenzaba a anunciar en el cargo que ocupaba en el hospital que se iba a trasladar a otra ciudad, por lo que renunció unos días antes del viaje hacia el nuevo hogar. Luego de anunciar su abdicación, se dirigió hacia su hogar aun pensando en la sorpresa que tenía en mente para su esposa; al llegar ninguno de sus hijos estaba presente por lo que solo se encontraba su amada esposa, quien lo estaba esperando con una deslumbrante sonrisa que se extendía en su bello y juvenil rostro en forma de corazón.

-¿Cómo te fue, cariño?- Le pregunto luego de un rápido beso. Esme rodeo la cintura de Carlisle, este último le devolvió el abrazo y beso la coronilla de su esposa.

-Bien, sin ningún preámbulo- Le respondió- ¿Qué tal tú?-

-Bien, los chicos fueron de caza. Mientras las chicas junto con Ness, fueron al centro comercial- Contestó Esme mientras de dirigieron juntos; entretanto sus brazos se entrelazaban y caminaron hacia el jardín en donde se sentaron en una de las bancas en el balcón que componía el jardín; el cual era cuidado por Esme.

-Creo que necesitaríamos un tiempo para nosotros- Hablo Carlisle rodeando los hombros de Esme.

-Pensé que eso hacíamos- Manifestó Esme girando su rostro a su esposo, para mirarle.

-Me refiero a estar unos días- Hablo acercando el rostro hacia el de su cónyuge- Los dos solos- Le susurró en tan pocos centímetros, robándole un beso aunque de parte de Esme le respondió con alegría.

-Me parece una idea increíble- Murmuro Esme en el momento en que se separaron- Pero…-

-Siempre hay un pero, y me imagino por dónde va este- Hablo Carlisle ladeando la cabeza; ambos rieron.

-En unos días nos mudaremos- Dijo Esme con un suspiro de frustración.

-Una semana y media para ser exactos- Señaló Carlisle- En ese intervalo de tiempo podríamos irnos, fugarnos. Sé que te agrada la idea-

-Por supuesto que me agrada- Manifestó Esme pero cuando fue a decir algo más, su esposo hablo antes que ella.

-Entonces nos iremos en la mañana- Hablo decidido.

-Carlisle, no podemos irnos así como así y dejar todo- Manifestó Esme en desacuerdo en la apresurada determinación hacia la idea ocurrida por su esposo.

-Alice ya lo sabe, bueno, todos ya lo saben, y además… lo vengo planeando hace bastante- Hablo Carlisle con una inmensa sonrisa. Esme lo observé incrédula pero sonriente ante la felicidad que sentía al oír las palabras de Carlisle.

-Carlisle, enloqueciste- Dijo Esme riendo.

-De ti, enloquecí de ti- Expreso Carlisle sonriendo abiertamente por la contagiosa y hermosa melodía de su risa- Yo estoy loco por ti y haré cualquier locura por ti- Exteriorizó, inclinándose hacia su esposa para besarla.

Después de la espesa noche estrellada y con densas nubes que ocultaban la redonda luna en lo alto del cielo, llego el amanecer con aquellos colores dignos de observar. Carlisle y Esme se encontraban en el techo de su enorme casa de un blanco suave y desvaído; de tres pisos de altura, rectangular, elegante, atemporal y antigua. Ellos admiraban el amanecer; Esme colocó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo, y entrelazaron sus manos y en sus rostros se dibujaron unas sonrisas agraciadas y llenas de orgullo de tenerse mutuamente.

Cuando el sol ya se encontraba más ascendiente de las copas de los árboles y pinos de distintas tonalidades de verdes y sus ramas de tonalidades de marrones; ambos se incorporaron de aquel lugar y se encaminaron para despedirse de sus apreciados hijos. Posteriormente ascendieron al Mercedes de Carlisle; con sus ya listo su equipaje en el maletero; en el camino nuevamente se tomaron de la mano y se observaron detenidamente en sus ojos, transmitiendo todo su afecto mutuo.

Llegaron al aeropuerto, en el cual despegaron en el primer vuelo a Brasil, Rio de Janeiro. Su destino obviamente es Isla Esme, ya que no habían estado allí hacía año; probablemente década; en el momento en el que pisaron aquella arena, tan conocidos para ellos, sintieron libertad y descanso.

-Tan solo estar unos minutos aquí y me hace sentir tan bien- Hablo Esme mirando maravillada a la isla que en varias décadas anteriores había pasado junto a su esposo, él que le había obsequiado aquella isla. A su vez, Carlisle la observaba a ella, estupefacto por la belleza de diosa que poseía su amada esposa.

-A mí me hace sentir bien estar a tu lado- Le susurro Carlisle cuando la abrazo, rodeando su cintura; Esme le sonrió con ternura.

-En ello, concuerdo- Murmuro Esme, atrayendo a Carlisle aún más a su cuerpo- Te amo- Declaro poniéndose en puntillas para besar los delicados labios.

-Yo también te amo, amor. Y me temo que siempre lo haré- Expreso Carlisle inclinándose también hacia ella. Pero antes de que sus labios se tocaran, Esme salió corriendo de los brazos de Carlisle, y este corrió detrás de ella.

Cuando la atrapo, levantándola del suelo, Carlisle se dejó caer en la arena aun abrazando a Esme; la cual estaba encima de su pecho y reía junto con él.

Esme con una inmensa sonrisa se giró y lo observo con mucho amor, acarició su mejilla y peino un mechón de cabello rubio desarreglado.

-Te amo, Carlisle- Expresó- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, cada día es el más perfecto al estar a tu lado. Me basta con mirarte para sentirme en paz y feliz porque significas tanto en mi vida que no puedo concebir el no haberte conocido porque desde que llegaste a mi vida, todo ha dado un giro de 180º y tengo que decir que no he sentido un cambio tan maravilloso como este-

-Y tú, mi Esme, eres todo lo que quiero para ser feliz, porque felicidad es todo lo que tengo cada vez que estoy a tu lado, y cuando estoy a tu lado, el tiempo deja de existir; haces que todo a mi alrededor sea mejor y más cálido. Eres la inspiración de cada una de mis acciones… Lo que quiero decir es que estoy más enamorado de ti cada día que transcurre y no sé qué haría sin ti puesto que hoy te has convertido en mi mundo entero- Manifestó Carlisle con una hermosa sonrisa de terneza, que a su vez Esme le imitó- En mi vida-

-Mi vida- Le repitió Esme con una sonrisa más amplia. Sus labios se unieron demostrando y aumentando su amor, ya que luego de ahí confirmaron con mayor devoción su amor mutuo; ese amor que compartirían y se agrandaría mientras transcurrían aquellas semanas, meses, años… por siempre. Porque ellos se pertenecían entre ambos, eran la vida del otro y así pertenecería porque no hay un final, es tan solo el principio de su historia de amor.

* * *

 **Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este one short; hace un tiempo lo tenía en la cabeza y aquí esta.**

 **mary mustang cullen, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Espero que este one short sea de tu gusto ya que es mi regalo para vos. Realmente espero que te agrade mucho.**

 **Espero que lo hayan amado... Bueno, eso es mucho pedir jaja, pero espero que les guste y díganme que les pareció, gracias de todos modos! Y son bienvenidos a ojear mi perfil, allí hay historias fantásticas y raras, y una historia de Carlisle y Esme que contienen secuelas, espero que se animen.**

 **Bueno, gracias y besos, nos estaremos leyendo en próximas historias ^-^**

 **Besos! x]**


End file.
